And here we are
by trorychic
Summary: READ REMEMBER WHEN... FIRST Luke and Lorelai got together when Rory was 5, and now she is pregnant....told basically from Rory's sister Grace's POV


..And here we are By: Abby READ MY STORY "REMEMBER WHEN.." FIRST!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, or any of the characters except Emma and Natalie Gettier, Grace and Danny Danes, and Alex and Beth Mariano  
  
Summary: Continuation of Remember When. Luke and Lorelai got together when Rory was 5, and now Rory is pregnant. Told sort of from Rory's sister's POV  
  
This is a challenge off of *CHALLENGES*, and challenge site. check it out to submit or accept challenges of any kind, not just GG  
  
***2007***  
  
~~~~~**~~~~ Lorelai Leigh Gilmore: October 1985 3 Luke and Lorelai: 1990 Grace Elizabeth Danes: January 6 1991 Daniel Lucas Danes: February 19 2003 3 Rory and Jess: 2005 ~~~~~**~~~~ *April 15 2007*  
  
16 year old Grace Danes walked out of Stars Hollow High with her best friends, twin sisters Emma and Natalie Gettier. Tall and slender Grace brushed her loose brown curls off her shoulder and her blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"So Gracie, how's Charlie?" Emma said, smiling slyly at her friend.  
  
"Great!" Grace said, laughing as she thought of her gorgeous boyfriend.  
  
"And how about your sister?"  
  
"Good if you mean health wise, but living around a pregnant Gilmore definitely not something anyone should do except in a movie." Grace said, walking across the green grass, the warm breeze of spring swishing around her legs.  
  
"Yeah, I would have to say that Ms. Mariano." Natalie said, laughing.  
  
"Ms. Mariano? It's Rory, Nats."  
  
"I'm her student, Grace, so of course I have to call her Ms. Mariano, even though I knew her for 16 years before as Rory, because that makes a ton of sense." Natalie said sarcastically.  
  
Grace just grinned.  
  
"Gracie!"  
  
Grace stopped and turned around. Her very pregnant 22 year old sister was walking as quickly as she could toward her.  
  
"Hey, Ror."  
  
"Hi, Ms. Mariano."  
  
"Hi, Ms. Mariano."  
  
"Girls please, in school call me Ms. Mariano, but out of school, I am Rory." Rory said, smiling at the two girls who were like sisters to her.  
  
"Oh good, because that was getting hard." Emma said, pretending to wipe sweat of her brow.  
  
"And I'm Jess." Jess Mariano said, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind and settling them right atop her bulging stomach.  
  
"We could never forget you, Jess. Don't worry." Grace joked with her brother-in-law.  
  
"You girls look really nice today. I like those springy outfits. Let me guess, Lorelai went shopping with you?"  
  
"Of course, sis. Who else can shop like Mom?"  
  
"That's true. No one can beat our mother."  
  
"We had a whole makeover day. Lorelai took us to the spa and we had facials and massages and then we got manicures and pedicures." The girls showed off their fingers and toes.  
  
The girls looked at each other and for the millionth time that day mentally complimented each outfit. Emma wore her fine blonde hair in a short style that fell layered on her head, but Natalie wore hers shoulder length. Today, both girls had it parted on the side and Emma had one side clipped back with a barrette, a very good look on her. Grace's hair hung down, ending mid-back, and halfway down she had a ponytail in to hold it all together. Grace sported a denim skirt and a royal blue short sleeve shirt, which matched her eyes perfectly. She wore a denim jacket over it and on her feet she had navy blue flip flops. Emma had on dark pink capris and a white spaghetti strapped shirt and a denim jacket and white flips flops. Natalie, the least fashion conscious of the group, had on plain denim shorts and a sleeveless yellow v-neck. She wore a windbreaker and yellow flip flops.  
  
"Have you been to the doctor lately, Rory? How's the baby?" Emma said, falling into step beside Rory.  
  
"Great! The doctor says everything is going really well. The baby should be here around May 17!" Rory said, settling onto a bench.  
  
"Still don't know what it is?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Nope. Rory wants to be surprised, meaning she has to buy everything in green or something because pink or blue cannot be determined." Grace said dropping her backpack on the ground and sitting beside Jess on the bench across from Rory, Emma, and Natalie.  
  
"Believe me, kid, our mother will never let me buy anything in green for my baby." Rory said with a laugh. "And anyway, I only have to wait a few more weeks. I have waited this long, I can handle it. I think you want to know more than I do."  
  
"I do want to know. But I can also wait. I am getting a niece or nephew out of the deal, so I can wait, too." Grace said, sliding down in her seat and resting her head on the back of the bench.  
  
"What time is it?" Jess asked.  
  
Emma glanced at her watch. "3:40."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, Rory we gotta go!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"That mother's thing. The one where you breathe and stuff and I hold your head."  
  
The girls giggled.  
  
"Yeah..Jess that's tomorrow." Rory said, stifling a grin.  
  
"Oh...ok."  
  
"Hey let's go to Luke's." Natalie said, standing up.  
  
"Definitely. I need some coffee. You guys want to come?" Grace turned to her sister and brother-in-law.  
  
"We'll meet up with you guys in a little bit." Rory said, turning toward the teacher parking lot. Ever since she told Jess she was pregnant, he drove her to work every day. He didn't think it would be good to jiggle baby too much by walking.  
  
"See ya!"  
  
The trio headed toward the diner.  
  
Gracie led the way into the diner. She stopped for a second and then in a flash was across the diner hugging a man.  
  
"Christopher! What are you doing here?" Grace said, pulling away from her sister's father.  
  
"Hey Gracie! I'm here for the big arrival. Or should I say arrivals." Christopher said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Grace and Chris were very close, considering their circumstances. He was like a brother to her. They had always been like friends where one has authority over the other. It was a very odd relationship. Around the time Grace was born, Christopher moved back to Connecticut. He now lived about an hour and a half away. He married Sherry and Gigi was born when Grace was about 2 years old. So Chris was always around through Grace's entire childhood.  
  
"Hey Mom." Grace said, hugging her mom who was on the stool next to Christopher. In her lap sat Grace's 4 year old brother Danny. She scooped him up in her arms and he giggled as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey Sweets. Hey girls!" Lorelai said, looking past Grace and Danny.  
  
"Hi, Lorelai." The response came in unison.  
  
"How's the ballet going, Gracie?" Christopher asked. Emma and Natalie sat down on stools next to Lorelai and Grace went behind the counter with Danny on her hip.  
  
"It's great. I love being on point."  
  
"It's so beautiful to watch. You know I never had that kind of grace." Lorelai said. She pushed her coffee cup toward her daughter, who filled it up.  
  
"Don't I. You were the girl who fell during the fan dance." Chris said.  
  
"It was a stupid dance. And I did it on purpose anyway." Lorelai said.  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
"I did!"  
  
"So Chris, how are Sherry and Gigi?" Grace said quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Great, great..they will be here in a few days. Sherry had work and Gigi had school." Christopher responded.  
  
"And you? Tired of the whole work thing?" Lorelai joked with him.  
  
"Funny girl. No, I had some vacation days left over so I decided to use them."  
  
:::RING RING:::  
  
Grace picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Luke's Diner..Rory? Wait slow down..where are you? Going to the hospital? OH MY GOD! Yeah we'll be there in like 10 seconds. Love you! Bye!"  
  
Grace hung up the phone and turned to the group with bright eyes.  
  
"She's in labor?" Lorelai asked. Chris jumped up.  
  
"Rory's in labor?" Patty rose from her seat and approached the group.  
  
"What? The doll's having her baby now?" Babette joined them.  
  
"What? She wasn't scheduled to deliver for another 6 weeks." Taylor said in a disgusted voice.  
  
"Yeah. She and Jess just left for the hospital. We are going to meet them there. DAD!"  
  
Luke came out of the back room. "What?"  
  
"Rory's in labor!" 8 voices shouted back at him.  
  
He stepped back as if he was slapped. "What?"  
  
"Let's go!" Lorelai grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.  
  
"Caesar! Watch the diner. My kid's having a baby." Luke said. He followed Lorelai out the door. Chris, Grace, Danny, Emma, and Natalie were right on his tail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"RORY RORY!!!!!" Lorelai ran up to the receptionist. "Where's my daughter?"  
  
"What is her name, ma'am?"  
  
"Didn't you hear her screaming? Her name is Rory! Rory Mariano." Grace came up next to her mom.  
  
::click click click::  
  
"Ok, its not hard lady. She probably only came in here 5 minutes ago." Lorelai said annoyed.  
  
"5'7", brown hair, blue eyes, with a guy a little taller than her, dark hair, brown eyes. She was pregnant, probably yelling." Grace commented in the same annoyed tone her mother had.  
  
"She is in room 214."  
  
Lorelai, Grace, Emma, and Natalie shot down the hall. Chris followed.  
  
"Thanks." Luke said before he hurried after the group with Danny.  
  
~*~*~**~*~  
  
~Waiting Room~  
  
"I can't believe they won't let us stay with her. I mean she is my daughter. I was in labor for like 100 hours with her."  
  
"Lorelai." Luke said patiently.  
  
"I know Mom. Stupid hospital rules." Grace replied. Emma and Natalie nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Grace." He gave a more impatient response.  
  
"I wonder what they will name the baby." Emma asked, changing the subject.  
  
"If it's a girl, they will definitely go with Lorelai." Grace replied.  
  
"How do you know?" Christopher asked.  
  
"Cause I'm her sister. I know these things." Grace replied matter-of- factly.  
  
"Yeah. She will. Wow.4 generations of Lorelais alive at the same time. Amazing."  
  
"5 generations alive at the same time is even more amazing Mom. Gran, Grandma and Grandpa, you, Rory Danny and me, and her baby." Grace said.  
  
"Grandma and Grandpa!" Lorelai said suddenly. She jumped up.  
  
"Lor! You didn't call them! Emily's going to kill you!" Christopher said.  
  
"Will you go do it, Chris? I don't want to leave in case anything happens."  
  
"Sure. Even though she isn't even in the delivery room yet, and her contractions are about 10 minutes apart, and she is my daughter too, I'll go." Chris said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry about it Christopher. Emma and I will call the Gilmores. Do you want us to call Sherry and Gigi too?" Natalie said standing and pulling her sister along with her.  
  
"No thanks, guys, I called them from the car. They are coming as soon as they can." Chris handed the girls his cell phone.  
  
"Ok. We'll be right back." The girls left the room.  
  
Lorelai sat lost in thought.  
  
"You know, I still remember the day Rory was born as clear as if I was their right now. Gracie and Danny, too." Lorelai said.  
  
Luke put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 10 hours later-2:30 AM-April 16, 2007  
  
The waiting room was nearly empty except for the Gilmore/Danes group. Grace was stretched out on a sofa on her side, and she held her little brother close beside her. Both were sleeping soundly.  
  
Luke was in a slouched sitting position on another sofa, also sleeping. His head was resting on the back of the couch and he rested at an angle against the arm rest. Lorelai's head was in his lap, but her eyes were wide open. Across from her, her parents also slept, but both were sitting up.  
  
Emma and Natalie slept together in a big chair, and they were curled together in a position that looked very uncomfortable.  
  
Christopher was pacing along one wall with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
Sometime during the long wait, a nurse had come in with several blankets, and they were stretched over sleeping forms.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Hayden?" Chris looked up and Lorelai quickly sat up and stood. Luke felt the stirring and also woke and rose.  
  
"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Danes too. Good, I wish to speak to all of you."  
  
Lorelai got worried. "Is Rory ok? The baby?"  
  
"Oh yes, they are all in wonderful condition. You are grandparents. Now per Rory's request, I am to come in here and, as she put it, 'get every single person out there in here so I can see them. And no, I don't care if they are sleeping.' But I thought you might like to see your grandchild. So would the three of you follow me? I can take you, and then you can wake your family to go see Rory." As they began to leave, Jess came in the door.  
  
"Jess!" Lorelai whispered excitedly.  
  
A smile lit up his face.  
  
"Girl or boy?" Luke asked his nephew. A sly look crossed his face.  
  
"Girls. We have beautiful baby girls." Jess said.  
  
Lorelai laughed out loud and wrapped her arms around, and he hugged her back.  
  
"Jess, I'm so happy for you guys! Twins!" She whispered.  
  
He pulled back. "Rory wants to see all of you."  
  
"Yeah, the nice doc was just going to take us to see our granddaughters and then we were going to come back and wake everyone up."  
  
"Ok. I'll go with you."  
  
They walked down the hall. The 4 lined up in front of the glass.  
  
"Those two, right there." Jess pointed to two pink bundles.  
  
Lorelai squinted to see the tiny writing on each card, but all they said was "Baby Mariano".  
  
"They're perfect." Jess said.  
  
"Rory was perfect. Grace was perfect. Danny was perfect." Lorelai said.  
  
They all turned to her, surprised to hear her challenging Jess.  
  
"Yes, they are definitely perfect." Lorelai said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
A low laugh was heard as they stared in awe at the babies.  
  
"Rory's going to be getting antsy. Let's go wake everyone." Lorelai said. With one last glance, she led the way down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ "Hey Babe!" Lorelai said, bursting into the room.  
  
"Mom! Did you see the babies? Aren't they beautiful?" Rory asked excitedly.  
  
"Perfect, sweets." Lorelai leaned over and hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
Rory looked over her mother's shoulder. 9 people crowded into the room behind her.  
  
"Hey guys!" Rory said.  
  
Everyone went to the bed to congratulate her, and Danny crawled into the bed beside Rory. She hugged her brother to her as he fell asleep.  
  
"Sis, I can't believe you didn't tell us you were having twins." Grace chided her sister lightly.  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise for you all. Just like I wanted to be surprised about the gender.  
  
"We saw the babies, Rory, and they are absolutely beautiful. You must tell us what you plan to name them." Emily said, grasping her granddaughter's hand.  
  
"Well I can't name one Lorelai and not the other. It's a special thing to be a Lorelai, and I can't take that away from one of my babies and give it to the other. So Jess and I decided on an alternative. Lorelai Alexandra Mariano and Lorelai Elizabeth Mariano. Alexandra and Elizabeth."  
  
Grace smirked. "I told you it would be Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai just grinned.  
  
"Oh great. Two more Lorelais on our hands." Luke said good-naturedly.  
  
Everyone laughed as they all congratulated Rory and Jess again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 9 months later  
  
"Hey Grace, how are Alex and Beth?" A girl from school, Lindsay, came up beside Emma, Grace, and Natalie.  
  
"Good. Does my sister talk about them a lot?" Grace asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, all the time." Lindsay said with a laugh. She was in Rory's English Lit class, whereas Grace was in Jess's.  
  
Emma, Grace, and Natalie kept walking. They looked up and saw Rory and Jess at a distance, already on their way to the diner to pick up Alex and Beth. The two joked and laughed as they walked into the diner. 1 minute later, they left the diner with two babies and tons of baby stuff. Rory balanced Alex on one hip and Beth on the other while Jess carried all the gear.  
  
"Those two were destined to be together. No doubt about it." Natalie commented.  
  
"Oh yeah." Grace said. She stopped on the stoop of the diner and her eyes followed the happy little family down the street to their new house, which happened to be right next to Lorelai's.  
  
"C'mon, Gwacie. Let's play Go Fish!" Danny came out the door and pulled on her hand.  
  
She laughed and let her little brother pull her inside.  
  
~*~*~*~~  
  
THE END  
  
Do you like? Do you hate? I am unsure myself. But PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I wanna know what you think! This isn't how I planned on it going, but once I got started, this is where it went. Tell me what you think  
  
3 Abby 


End file.
